


Requested Drabbles

by HazelBlackwood



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Great Rift, Reim - Freeform, Sinbad - Freeform, dark continent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBlackwood/pseuds/HazelBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles which have been requested on my writing blog on Tumblr (naurawrites).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requested Drabbles

Drabble 1: The Wanderer

There were few times Yunan actually decided to travel around. This meant he had to leave the Great Rift and suspend his exploration through the Dark Continent. He wouldn’t usually decide to leave so easily. In fact, Yunan has grown accustomed to the darkness and quiet. Another advantage was he never had to worry about the warm weather.   
He had to leave this time however, since the rukh showed it was about time he prepared the first step towards the future this world was heading to. Fourteen years ago a Great King was born. It only happened once in a thousand years and Yunan decided to take this opportunity himself. He knew Scheherazade wouldn’t choose another King Candidate and the young boy Judal was already the Magi of Kou. That left only Yunan and even though it was his duty to guard the Dark Continent, he still felt like this was a chance the world wouldn’t receive for a long time. He had failed so many people and countries, so maybe this time would be different. It was hope he felt, perhaps idle hope even, but when the boy was born all the strong magicians and Magi knew instantly that this boy would have a great future. He would change the world.   
So Yunan decided to leave the Great Rift and raise the first Dungeon where, hopefully, the boy would gain his first metal vessel.   
For that, however, he had to travel. And even though Yunan could use his transfer magic to travel great distances, even he had grown old and felt the craving of the past where he used to explore lands and had great adventures. He wanted to catch a glimpse of that past again, the joy he used to feel and the risks he took. He really had grown old now, hadn’t he?   
He reached a small town in Reim where life seemed to be quiet. The sun shone bright and high in the sky where no clouds were visible. There was no wind at all, making it pretty warm to walk around. However, the market, in the middle of the small town was as busy as markets usually were. Sellers shouting prizes in their stands, customers ordering the amount they needed, pedestrians stopping here and there and children running past the old Magi, chasing after one another.   
It should have been pleasant since life seemed to be so cheerful and calm here, but to Yunan, that was one of the things he had grown afraid of due to the silence and darkness of the Rift. He used to love this kind of thing, somewhere in his past lives, but now was a different story as it only caused him to feel uneasy. He heard everything that happened in the town thanks to his advanced hearing and if there was too much noise, like right now, then it was rather troublesome for him. He was unable to focus on a single spot or make out what people were saying and shouting. All he heard was a lot of noise and white spots before his eyes loomed up that made him feel dizzy and disoriented.   
Yunan moved between the people, accidentally bumping into someone, which didn’t help his anxiety at all, as he managed to find a quieter spot in-between two stands. There stood an empty barrel under a sail that served as a roof for the stands.   
Since Yunan needed to calm down, cool down and focus he took the opportunity and hid himself in the barrel. As expected, it was comfortable. It was cooler, thanks to the shadows, so the sun didn’t reach him. It was confined, so he didn’t have to worry about big spaces around him and the barrel dulled the noise from the busy market.   
Why did he come to this market in the first place? Oh, right, he needed some food himself, didn’t he? He could use his magic, but he liked preparing food with his own hands. He thought it wouldn’t be so bad if he just quickly bought something. How wrong he was.   
After a while, Yunan really had no sense of time, so he had no idea how long he had been sitting in the closed barrel, he heard someone knock on the barrel, hard.   
‘’Hey! This barrel isn’t for taking naps, you know! Get out, scoundrel!’’ It was a raspy voice from a man, Yunan knew. A merchant perhaps. Or the owner of the stand next to the barrel? Yunan spent more time thinking about who the man was instead of getting out of there.   
Slowly, he crawled out of it, finding the man rather rude. It wasn’t like he was using the barrel anyway, after all. So what was so bad about Yunan taking a nap in it?   
Without further ado, he strode on, stopping here and there to look at supplies he might be able to use to make his own meal.   
However, the market was as busy as before Yunan entered the barrel, so it quickly started to take a toll on him again. After he bought an apple, he found a nice spot before a door in a side street. It had a doorstep and a small roof over the door, which made the stone pleasantly cold because of the shadows.   
So Yunan sat down, with his legs crossed as he enjoyed the sweet juice of the apple.   
The door opened right after Yunan finished his apple and an older woman stopped in the doorway, swinging a ladle in her right hand. ‘’I expect children to use this doorstep to sit on it while playing, but an adult?! Go sit on your own! Lazy men, really!’’ She continued complaining as she chased Yunan away, who was panicking even more now than before he took a nap in the barrel. That lady clearly wasn’t satisfied with men sitting on doorsteps.. Yunan wondered why..   
Maybe he should just use his magic to summon food after all instead of buying it..   
As soon as he thought this while reaching the end of the busy market, children started to approach him. And if anything could startle Yunan, then it was children. You just never knew what they had in mind!   
As expected, because it was so unexpected, they started laughing because ‘he looked funny’. They pulled his braid, tried to pull off the feather from his hat and staff and asked why he was wearing such weird clothes.   
He could ask why they weren’t wearing shoes, but that would be rude. So why were they being so rude? Yunan had enough of this.. He already reached his limit so his throat felt think as he tried to hold it back.   
He could panic now, he managed to hold out for so long! Because you see, he already reached the end of the market and the sun was starting to go down. That meant it was almost an accomplishment for Yunan to hold out for so long!   
But the children didn’t stop even if he tried to ask whether they could stop bothering him, but they didn’t seem to hear him at all.   
‘’C’mon children, leave the poor man be,’’ a familiar voice interrupted. It was a young man’s voice and when Yunan looked up, he noticed the young teenager with the golden armor and bright red hair that showed his origin.   
‘’Muuu~!’’ Yunan whimpered feeling very relieved now. ‘’I just don’t know what to do anymore!’’ The children went away but Yunan paid no attention to them any longer. The last time he saw Muu was at the Great Rift when the boy wanted to join the Red Lions.   
Muu sighed, seemingly irritated, but that was just another thing that slipped Yunan’s attention. ‘’You really are pathetic, aren’t you, Yunan? Come, follow me.’’ Pouting, Yunan followed him and as soon as they entered a bar Muu ordered two meals with Yunan’s money.   
Yunan sipped from the tea, that was also ordered, since he knew tea would always calm him down. ‘’It’s been too long. Or has it? How old are you now? Oh, Muu, I’m so happy I got to see you again! But your attitude didn’t change either, did it? Thank you for helping me though.’’ Yunan smiled gently, honestly feeling grateful for the encounter with Muu and rambled on, spilling his thoughts without filtering any.   
‘’You are welcome, although I am wondering what brings you here in Reim, Yunan. Do you wish to visit Scheherazade?’’   
Yunan shook his head. ‘’Just passing through so I can reach Parthevia.’’ When he received a suspicious look, he quickly added, ‘’don’t worry! I actually did let them check me at the borders! I transferred just outside Reim so the guards could check me, really!’’ He wasn’t that rude, okay?   
That evening, he spent quite some time talking to Muu even though the redhead could be rather mean towards Yunan, which the old Magi still didn’t understand. He went on his way the morning after and didn’t enter a market until he actually reached the village where Sinbad lived.


End file.
